Guide to Identifying Users in a Roleplay
Anyone can add to this page. Example User *Description: A borewhore gamebot who floats to the end and wins. **Examples: Greg, Harry, etc. *Description 2: A wreckless gimmick character. **Examples: Stanley, etc. Benji *Usually plays'' extremely ''UTR characters *Has a generic name like "Wendy" or "Barry." Ben109 *Gimmick character. *Strategic. *If typing a contraction will put a semicolon instead of an apostrophe *Usually fades in and out of talking very fancy like. *Occasionally will parody someone/something from a show he watches *When a character begins to stray from it's original gimmick they will become a complete and total asshole much like the person playing them. *Probst109 * Will usually incorporate "Ben" or "Ben109" into his character's name. (Probst109, Benbo, Neb109) Blonde *Generally makes merge and places around fifth. *No longer uses colored font or chatzilla, instead going with webchat. *Usually makes many spelling mistakes in which he soon after corrects in parenthesis. *Usually never forms alliances and is usually only ever in one if invited by another. *Generally only ever tries in or wins sandbags or musical chairs-esque challenges. Brandon *FUCK YOU FUCKING BITCHES FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!! Bruno *Usually a joke Character or parody of something, usually a Survivor contestant or Brazilian meme *Always uses PJIRC, therefore always has colored font *Talks like Bruno (very subtle grammar errors) *Most likely does well, but doesn't win anymore *Always has a first and last name CK *Frequently plays a parody of an obscure Tengaged user or reality show contestant. *Lots of times will talk in lowercase. *Usually gets very far unless they have a dominant personality. Dakota *Almost always a bitchy girl *Will usually align on day 1 with other bitchy girls *Will often go out-of-character for jury votes Dra *Generally forms early alliances *Gets angry when those alliances are broken, will often flip out but only in PM *Generally good at challenges, wins Individual Immunity a lot *Generally makes merge to finals and wins *Goes strategybot mode late-game, but still play good characters *Generally nags the host to "hurry up" or "continue plz". Especially in Epicvivor *Is never in-character in PM *NEVER takes Bruno to FTC because Bruno > him (kate) *Is CatValentine Duke *Is always a certain kind of character, this kind was actually named after him, a "Duke Character" - generic bitchy girl, usually with a common name like "Lindsey" or "Alyssa". *Usually uses red or pink font and usually makes merge; sometimes gets out right at merge, but sometimes makes it to the end, and when he does; he wins. Dyna *Almost always plays a male character with usually both a first and last name *Rarely plays one-dimensional characters; if he does, they're of an obscure interest he has *Will sometimes get bored easily with his character and suggest to vote him out on main chat Epic *Is everything. Fanny *Is ''always ''someone (usually a minor character) from The Most Popular Girls In School, usually a villain or anti-hero *Will often create storylines through tribe chats or PM's, which go unnoticed until he starts talking about them. *Uses PJIRC, therefore always has a colored and bolded font. *Averages 4th place, right before FTC. Fire *Is Rory *Pretty much always makes the merge *Won't speak of this character in main chat whatsoever. *Will accidentally align with Dra *Usually plays males *Uses bold/colored font always Ginga *Plays very kind, trusting characters. *Usually very obviously does things that only he does. *Doesn't cuss. *Very following in alliances. *Is a heroic male Jake *Will constantly overrate his characters in main chat, or be like "___ g.oddess <3" making it somewhat obvious that it is him. *Is the one and only Tanner Smith Jay *Is generally overly smiley ( :D ) *Gives herself away especially if someone says 'good game' or something like it--she says 'Great RP!!!! is it over :D !? ' for instance *Bores *Is Lisa Whelchel. JER *Plays EXTREMELY obscure characters that make references to more obscure TV shows and games *Rarely says anything *Often does hilariously well. Jordan *His characters are mainly borewhores. *Quiet, normally able to float further into the competition. *No detectable personality. Kevvy *Generally has a character without many lines, but when he does have lines, many of them will be "*charactername*, *disturbing thing/nonsequitur*" ... unless it's Fritz, who is actually not Kevvy. *Generally, this character pesters your PMs and is rather annoying after a while. They also are boring and are not in very much action. *Quits early in the game. Liam *Usually picks a character from his fanfictions, or a pop idol. Doesn't have a gimmicky characters often. *Uses PJIRC so usually has colored fonts. *Will lie about who he is in an attempt to eliminate said person. *Usually wins the idol clues and individual immunity challenges. *Usually has some gramatically issues, due to being european. Mana *Is in Toadvivor as some incredibly obscure character that usually has to do with stuff Mana and Toad discuss in PM Mika *(talks in parenthesis when strategizing in PM) MrE * Will BRB Often *Usually doesn't say much *Almost always plays a male character. * Will slowly slip out of character if irritated with the host's direction, usually with offhand snarking * Is Linwood Boomer. * Usually has some obscure name, or a technological device, or a reference to an obscure thing. **internet breaks* Nalyd *Gets second place. *Starts off with a strong personality but gets bored and becomes a gamebot. *Is the host's favorite. *Plays a parody of a Survivor contestant, or an otherwise very strange person. Nate *Generally boring and/or obnoxious *Is actually very good at challenges despite being a very annoying character *Will always quote himself in TDIFF chat and say he loves his character, but then will deny that it's him. *Almost always makes it to mid-jury for some inexplicable reason. *Has text color on PJIRC that makes your eyes bleed *Plays politicians, with no real material other than whatever policies or gaffes they have. Never stops doing this, despite the fact that politician characters are instantly recognizable as his character. OHF *Wins a majority of single immunity challenges, and sometimes tribe challenges. *Will have individual immunity a LOT, especially if the challenge is speed/typing. *Is often an obscure parody of a reality show/Tengaged or an OTTNNN character who uses all caps (i.e. Satan, Stewart) *Will find most if not all of the idols. *Dominates Redemption Island, especially if the challenges are speed/typing. Reddy *Throws challenges just because. *Often interacts a lot with Ben's characters. *Almost always OTT. SG *Sometimes plays a female Deadpan Snarker *Usually is pretty UTR pre-merge *Places 4th-7th *Has one or more underscores after his name *Lags out repeatedly *Wins Finale Sliemy *Frequently a character who uses solely or primarily unfunny sex humor. *Suggests twists to the host, usually ridiculous ones (ex. having Outcasts and Redemption Island in the same season). *Gets angry over his elimination and sometimes goes on a Chef-like rant in main chat. *May get far until people realize who he is. *Most names are just variants of Mike. Space *Will frequently play a male character who doesn't have much personality other than being really nice. *Usually said character is a badly done parody of a famous person/fictional character. *Constantly strategizes in PM. *Almost always stabs his allies in the back. *Always talks like the actual Space user. Sunny * Sometimes bitchy or flamboyant girls ** Often very OTT * Otherwise passive-ish guys ** Or OTTN/CPN strategy bots * Will catch every hosting mistake possible and try to warp the rules. Survivor *Is OTTN rage Teddy Toad *Beast modes trivia challenges, is mediocre-to-bad in everything else due to a lack of caring (unless we're talking Redvivor: Egypt here) *Always makes late merge but frequently gets out at F4/F3 *Will win once in a blue moon *Usually plays either obscure male video game references or women from media he obsesses over Trey *Is almost always a male joke character, usually with some backstory he got out too early to reveal. *Is a mastermind *Makes alliances from the first minute of Day 1 *Hits enter in the middle of sentences, separating them with a comma. *Plays an extremely aggressive strategic game while keeping a personality. *Will ask for favorites in main chat constantly anticipating the name of his character to come up. *Plays females even less than TBTDIF. Webly *Webly RP's? *Was Michelle Tanner once. Zac *Talks how Zac normally does, without the XD's. Zoey *Usually plays females! *Characters are usually famous people from cartoons/TV/Movies/IRL *Usually misspells words. .~.